Swingset
by Devil Tigeress
Summary: AU He smirked as he read the paper. "So, I'll call you?" She nodded before walking away from the swingset. MukuroYouko oneshot


I have _no _idea how this oneshot came to be, but...

It did, so deal with it. (PS, I don't think you guys have heard of this couple, but do I care? ... No, _and_ the story is AU and maybe some OOC)

And don't ask me about this oneshot. Like I typed, I don't know myself how I made this oneshot.

* * *

(Twenty years in the past, Tokyo, Japan, 1988)

_Swish... Swish... Hoooooo... Squeak, squik..._

_A girl, aging around six, pumped her legs._

_"Faster," she kept thinking, pumping her legs faster and faster. The wind made her shoulder-length, brown hair whip her cheeks._

_"Hey Mukuro, we're heading home. Coming?" the little girl heard a boy's voice call out from the distance. She shook her head as she stopped swinging._

_"No Hiei, head on home. I'm waiting for my daddy," she called back, letting her legs dangle. The little boy nodded. A little girl about his height stood next to him as they walked away from the park._

_The tall, sakura trees stood tall over Mukuro. A few petals fell off a few branches, and even fewer petals landed on the little girl's tussled hair._

_"Hn. Kuronue, no fair," a little boy's voice called out from the distance. Mukuro turned her head towards the sound._

_"So fair, Youko," another boy's voice snapped._

_"Grr..." Mukuro stopped the swing and turned her body towards the sound. It was coming from the dirt path. She raised her eyebrows to see two little boys;_

_One boy had curly-like coal black hair that was shoulder-length and wore a black-green shirt with dark green sweatpants, while the other boy wore a white shirt and gray-ish shorts. This boy had shoulder-length, silver hair._

_"Weird," Mukuro thought, watching them get nearer and nearer. Then, the boy with black hair stopped and pointed at her._

_"Oh great, a girl." Mukuro glared at him, her eyes piercing his skin. He shivered, seeing and feeling the glare._

_"Hn..." The boy with silver hair cocked his head questioningly._

_"Never seen you around here before," he muttered, hanging his head._

_"Heh, probably 'cause I just moved here from Tokyo," Mukuro answered firmly. "Who are you two?"_

_"Youko," the boy with silver hair answered, sounding a bit anxious. Mukuro used her chin to point at the other boy._

_"You?" The boy scowled._

_"Kuronue is his name," Youko answered for his friend._

_"Ahh..." Silence broke out between the trio._

_"Well, it sucks," Kuronue suddenly said. Mukuro quirked an eyebrow._

_"H-huh?" Youko stared at her, his golden eyes filled with... no emotion._

_"Oh, I'm moving to Osaka in a week, and..." Youko poked Kuronue's cheek, setting the eight year old off. "Poor Kuronue is left here all alone." Kuronue wagged a finger at him. Mukuro clicked her tongue as she looked towards the ground, blushing a bit._

_Her mutli-colored shirt was a little wrinkled, but she never cared. As long as something covered her essentials. Her bangs dropped to her cheeks, but she tucked them away, listening to the two boys argue._

_"Youko," she thought._

_"Mukuro!" a manly voice called out suddenly. Mukuro snapped her head up and jumped off the swing._

_"Well, that's my call. Bye Youko, Kuronue." Mukuro ran away from the spot. Youko and Kuronue shook their heads as they walked away from the spot..._

(Tokyo, Japan, 2008)

"Heh..." A woman with short, brown hair stood on a tree stump. What she stared at was a grassy field. She looked around, then looked towards the sunset.

There was the beautiful sun, the red fireball falling down into the ground, leaving a pink, purple, a little blue, and some orange color into the sky.

"I_ am _foolish..." The woman jumped off the stump and walked into the field. Her destination wasn't far, maybe about twenty yards.

_"Foolish Mukuro," _Mukuro heard the same, deep, annoyed voice.

_"Hiei, shut up," _she heard herself say.

_"Well, you're going back to that damn park?" _Hiei asked irritabley.

_"Hiei, that park was the place we always went to after school was let out. Now they're tearing down the place, and you have the nerve to say you don't care?"_

_"Hn," _was the response. She sighed as she reached her destination. Swings. The wooden seats looked worn out, and the chains were rusty, but Mukuro sat down anyway.

_Squeeak..._

She had sat down and, miraculously, the swing didn't break. Mukuro began to think.

"This was the day and place I met him," she murmured. She was deep in thought, so she didn't hear someone sneak up behind her.

_Tap._

Mukuro gasped when she felt a finger touch her lightly.

"H-huh?" She didn't turn around.

"Who him?" was the response she got. Mukuro blinked, still not turning around. The voice was a masculine man voice, but his tone was filled with curiousity. Mukuro looked at her feet.

"A boy I met when I was a child," she muttered embarrassingly. There was a chuckle.

"May I sit next to you?" he asked, sounding like a gentleman. She nodded slowly, not really giving the man a thought.

_Squeeak..._

Mukuro didn't see the man, with her head hung, and she didn't care.

"So, did you grow up in this town?" the man asked curiously. Mukuro shrugged.

"When I was six, I moved here from Kyoto City," she explained slowly. "When I first moved here, I made only two friends, Hiei and Yukina Jaganshi."

"Uh-huh. And?" the man asked softly.

"Well, after my first three weeks in Tokyo, my friends and I had decided to make the park that used to be here our meeting place after school." The man was intriuged.

"And then... I met two boys, named Youko and Kuronue," Mukuro added briskly before chuckling nervously. "I guess you could say I had a little crush on the one named Youko."

"Ahh..." **_Silence. _**The two remained silent.

"Ahem... You know what's weird?" the man asked suddenly. Mukuro blinked and shook her head.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Heh, when I was here, I moved at eight, and the strangest thing is... I remember meeting a girl named Mukuro." Mukuro snapped her head up and whipped her head to look at the man.

There, on the seat, sat a tall man with long, silver hair.

"..." None of them talked. After what seemed like forever, Mukuro stood up, blushing profusely. She slipped Youko a small piece of paper.

"Errm... I'm leaving," she said, turning her body. Youko smirked as he read the paper. He stared at Mukuro.

"So, I'll call you?" She nodded before walking away from the swingset.


End file.
